


Alone Time Without the Kids

by rockforfrnk



Series: The Adventures of domestic frerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: FTM, Frank and Gee finally get time alone, Horny Frank, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Pregnancy Sex, Smut, Third Person POV, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank and Gerard finally have some time alone without the kids, and Frank is relieved since they haven’t had much sex since he had Miles a few months ago.





	Alone Time Without the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you the second part of I could get used to this. This chapter can be read alone but I suggest reading I Could Get Used to This first. Please leave me any feedback in the comments or kudos which are greatly appreciated and keep me motivated to write.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxM

The last few months have been busy for Frank and Gerard. Frank had Miles six months ago and the twins just turned four and were a handful for both men. 

Frank held Miles to his chest who was being fussy and he wanted to calm his son down, which could be quite the challenge sometimes. Frank’s mom offered to take the kids for the weekend to give them some much needed alone time. “My sweet boy please calm down for daddy.” He ran his hand along his son’s back and heard footsteps come into Miles room. 

“Daddy! when is grandma coming?” Cherry ran over to him and pulled on his shirt.

“Soon, darling. Go wait downstairs with Papa, ok? I’m just trying to get your brother ready,” Cherry huffed and ran back downstairs. He focused his attention back on Miles and grinned when he realized his son finally calmed down. 

“That’s my boy,” He spoke softly. He grabbed the bag he packed for his son and walked downstairs and put Miles in the baby carrier. 

“Gee?” Frank called out as he walked into the living room. He placed the baby carrier in front of him as he sat on the couch.

“Yeah, babe?” Gerard walked into the room. The girls were right behind and they were getting antsy for Linda to arrive.

“I’ve got Miles stuff all ready. Did you get everything the girls need for the weekend?” Frank relaxed into the couch. He felt exhausted but he was honestly looking forward to a weekend without the kids so they could relax and some much needed sexy time and quiet time. They only had a sex a couple times since Miles was born, but it was rushed and sometimes they didn’t get to finish. 

“Relax, sweetheart. Your mom texted me a few minutes so she should be here very soon,” Frank nodded. 

Cherry and Lily started jumping around and making a bunch of noise. “Girls please keep it down. Your brother is-“ Frank’s word’s got cut off by Miles cry.

Frank sighed since it took so long to calm down Miles earlier, but he wasn’t mad since the girls were excited to spend time with his mom. Gerard walked over to Frank and helped with him Miles and before they knew Linda walked into the house.

Gerard managed to calm down Miles once again and put him back into the baby carrier. Frank greeted his mom with a hug and kissed her cheek. “Thank’s for doing this for us, mom.”

Linda smiled, “It’s not a problem, Frank. Enjoy your weekend and I’ll only call if there is an emergency,” Frank nodded.

Frank kissed Miles cheek and spoke softly, “daddy and papa will miss you but grandma will take care of you.” Frank ran his hand through Miles soft dark locks and Linda took the baby carrier from him.

The girls hugged Frank and then hugged Gerard. “Listen to grandma ok girls?” Gerard stated and Cherry spoke for her and Lily, “Yes, papa.” They grabbed their things and followed Linda outside.

Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder. “Is it bad that I am relieved that we finally get some peace and quiet?”

“Of course not babe. We deserve this and I know how exhausted you’ve been,” Gerard pointed out and moved so he could wrap both arms around his husband’s shorter frame. 

Frank melted into Gerard’s embrace. He leaned up onto his toes and connected their lips in a loving kiss and moved his arms and draped them over Gerard’s shoulders.

Gerard slowly pulled away from their simple embrace. “Bedroom, babe?” He suggested.

“Fuck, yes Gee,” Frank grinned and moved his arms off of Gerard’s shoulders and took one of Gerard’s hand and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

As they reached their bedroom Frank pulled off his t-shirt and the baggy hoodie. He didn’t bind much around the house these days. His chest was getting smaller but after having three kids he knew his breasts wouldn’t stay small. Frank felt Gerard’s hands run along his tattooed back, and let out a content sigh as he felt his husband place kisses on his shoulders and neck. “Mm, Gee.”

“So beautiful, Frankie,” Gerard slowly spun Frank around to face him. He wanted to make this alone time worth it for both of them, but he especially wanted to make Frank feel amazing. He pulled off his own shirt and ran his hands over Frank’s exposed midsection. “Want to make you feel so amazing babe,” Gerard stated.

“I need you so, bad Gee,” Frank looked over at his husband with love and lust. He started getting the rest of his clothes off, and Gerard followed suit. 

Frank laid back on the bed and pulled Gerard with him. Frank giggled as his husband landed right on top of him. For once they didn’t have to worry about the girls or Miles interrupting them or having to be super quiet. 

“What are you giggling about, babe?” Gerard asked with a smirk.

“When was the last time we could get fully naked and not have to worry about being caught by the kids?” Frank smirked back as the words left his mouth. “You’re all mine until the kids come back,” Frank rested his hands on the sides of his husbands head and pulled him in for a loving kiss, that quickly turned heated.

Frank’s hand’s slowly wandered down Gerard’s body and stopped his hands right above his husband’s ass. They both moaned into the kiss and felt themselves getting more turned on, these days it didn’t take much since intimacy was always put on the back burner since the kids required so much of their attention.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss when they both needed air. Frank smirked at his husband and quickly flipped them over. 

“I need you so bad right now, Gee. Fuck foreplay we can take our time later,” Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard hard on the lips. He reached in between their bodies and stroked Gerard’s cock to full-hardness. He then hovered over his husband and snuck down moaning as Gerard’s cock filled him up. 

Frank pulled away from their kiss and rested one hand on Gerard’s chest and the other on the headboard for support as he started to move. The room soon filled with their moans and the sound of skin on skin. 

“You’re taking me so well, babe. You feel so good around me,” Gerard moaned out and ran his hands over Frank’s midsection and hips and felt the softness that pregnancy brought to his husband’s body. He was still very much attracted to the way Frank looked and how the tattoos added to his beautiful body. 

“Fuck, Gee,” Frank moaned out as the pleasure started to build and he knew they both wouldn’t last. Frank moved hard and fast on Gerard’s cock and his thighs started to burn but he pushed through it. Frank ran a hand husbands chest and used his other hand to reach between their bodies and rubbed his clit. 

“So hot, Frankie,” Gerard moved his head closer to Frank’s body and kissed along the other’s chest and pushed Frank’s hand away from his clit. “Let me, baby,” Frank nodded and moaned when he felt Gerard put pressure on his clit.

Frank closed his eyes as the pleasure was building in his belly and he knew was going to come soon. “Yeah, yeah fuck Gee,” Frank kept moving on his husband’s cock and they were both chasing their orgasms. 

Frank’s moans got louder and he felt himself start to come. “Shit, Gee. Yes, yes, I’m gonna cum!” Frank moaned loud and felt his orgasm hit him hard and he let the pleasure explode through him as he continued to ride Gerard’s cock. 

Gerard quickly flipped them over once Frank came. He fucked into his husband hard and fast. “Shit babe,” Gerard moaned out and continued thrusting fast a few times and he came inside Frank. He continued to move as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing next to Frank on the bed.

Frank cuddled up to Gerard’s side and they were silent for a while as they came down from their sex highs. 

“That was amazing, babe,” Gerard admitted and looked over at Frank. He ran a hand along Frank’s stomach and over the tattoos that covered the soft skin.

“You always make me feel good, darling,” Frank stated and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his husband’s lips and ran a hand over Gerard’s cheek.

“Ready for another round my love?” Gerard smirked and Frank smirked back. 

“Like I could say no to that, Gee,” Frank pulled Gerard closer to him and connected their lips. He spread his thighs further apart. 

“Wanna hear you scream my name, Frankie. Don’t hold back,” Gerard grinned and kissed along Frank’s neck and kissed lower until he reached Frank’s chest. He licked his husband’s nipples and teased him. Hearing Frank’s moans egged him on and he continued to kiss lower until he reached the start of Frank’s pubes.

Gerard ran his fingers along Frank’s delicate folds and looked up at his husband. “Mm so wet for me,” He then moved his face down and licked up some of Frank’s juice and went straight to his clit.

Frank moved a hand to Gerard’s head and ran his hand through his husband’s dark locks. He moaned as Gerard worked his tongue on his clit. It had been awhile since Gerard went down on him and he loved how good Gerard was at it. 

“Feel’s so good, Gee. Mm yes…” Frank moaned out and rolled his head back as he let the pleasure of Gerard’s actions take over. Frank kept a light grip on Gerard’s hair as his husband gave him the most amazing pleasure he had felt in months. It didn’t take long and he could feel his orgasm start to build. Frank’s moans got louder and Gerard knew that meant his husband was getting closer and sped up his actions.

“Shit babe! yes yes…I’m gonna cum, Gee!” Frank moaned loudly as he bucked off the bed slightly as he felt the pleasure explode through his body. The orgasm was an intense one that shot all the way through his body and made his toes curl. Frank had to push Gerard’s face away because he was getting too oversensitive.

Gerard moved away from Frank’s pussy and wiped his mouth. He looked up at Frank who looked blissed out. “Your moans were so hot, babe,” Gerard pointed out and moved up Frank’s body and kissed his lips softly. Frank didn’t care that he could taste himself on Gerard’s lips.

Frank noticed how hard Gerard was again and he smirked after pulling away from their kiss. “Let me take care of you, Gee.”

After another round of steamy sex both Frank and Gerard were exhausted. Frank cuddled into Gerard’s side and ran his left tattooed hand on the pale skin of Gerard’s chest. “I love you, Gee.”

“I love you too, Frank, always and forever darling,” Gerard connected their lips in a soft, yet loving kiss.

The weekend flew by and Gerard and Frank were happy to have had the alone time, but now they couldn’t wait to have the kids back.

Frank opened the front door and smiled at Cherry and Lily as they ran to him and hugged his lower half. Frank kneeled down to be on the same level as the girls, “were you two good for Grandma?” Both girls smiled.

“Yes, daddy!” Lily spoke for both twins and then they then ran into the house and Frank stood up again. He was then greeted by his mom who was holding Miles in his carrier.

“Hi, mom. Were the girls good for you? Did you have troubles with Miles,” Frank took Miles carrier from Linda as they walked back into the house. 

“The kids were fine, Frank,” Frank put Miles carrier down to hug his mom.

“Thanks for doing this mom and I know it was probably exhausting,”

“I was happy to do it, sweetheart. I’ll let you get back to your family,” Linda said goodbye to Frank and the girls and Gerard on the way out. 

Frank watched his mom leave and then focused his attention on Miles. He took his son out of the carrier and into his arms. Miles cooed up at Frank, “Aww my sweet boy. Daddy missed you so much and papa too,” Frank cuddled Miles close to his body as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Gerard walked into the living room with the girls behind him and joined his husband on the couch.

“Papa missed you,” Gerard spoke softly before placing a kiss on Miles' head and ran a hand along Miles' cheek.

Frank smiled at Gerard’s interaction with their son and he knew he wanted more kids but wasn’t sure how Gerard would feel about it. The girls were running around and eventually joined them on the couch brought Frank out of his thoughts.

“Girl’s please calm down. How about you help daddy in the kitchen?” The girls smiled and Frank handed Miles to Gerard. They shared a quick kiss and Frank went with the girls to the kitchen to start making dinner. Frank looked over his shoulder at Gerard with Miles and a smile came to his lips. Frank never took the alone time with his husband for granted but seeing his husband with their kids always warmed his heart and made him feel like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
